Blood pumps can be inserted into or implanted within the body for a variety of medical purposes. For example, when the output of the heart is insufficient to meet the circulatory needs of a person or animal, a pump can be implanted to boost circulation. In a particular application, a pump can augment the blood flow from the left ventricle of the heart to the body in persons having diminished heart function, such pumps being referred to as left ventricular assist devices (“LVADs”).